


Magic Practice

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill thinks its cute, Demon flirting, Dipper gets kind of hurt, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill teaches Dipper some magic in his own 'loving' way. Dipper really wishes he wouldn't. </p><p> "Oh Pine Tree." Bill cooed curling his hands around Dipper's clenched fists. His sharp nails dug tiny trenches into the boy's knuckles, earning him a quiet grunt. He chuckled, looming over the child, his teeth gleaming. "You weren't supposed to let me catch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I posted this on tumblr and now I'm posting it here. I hope you like it!

"Time for some practice kid!" Bill cheered gleefully, his hands burning blue and hot as he stood over Dipper. The brunette looked simultaneously exasperated and horrified at the idea of Bill trying to teach him magic again. Sure his methods were effective, but they were also terrifying. "Don’t look at me like that Pine Tree." The demon huffed still looking incredibly pleased. "You know what you should do instead?"

Dipper hesitated, foot sliding back a step. “Wh-what?” He asked wearily. 

The shapeshifter chuckled, the sound echoing as he leaned down to whisper in his charming little sapling’s ear. “Run.” With that one whispered word he began shooting fire balls at Dipper’s feet. The brunette yelped in panic and quickly turned to flee. “That’s it kid, keep running!”

Dipper grumbled under his breath only to squeak as a fire ball nearly singed his arm.

"Use your magic Pine Tree!" The demon’s words came echoing throughout the forest as Dipper ran and he struggled to comply. Desperately, he reached inside himself and tried to cloak his presence. For a brief, glorious moment, it worked. 

And then he tripped on a tree root. A snort behind him was the only warning he received but it was enough for him to quickly roll away and to his feet as a burst of blue fire ignited the place he’d fallen. “Bill!” He shouted dodging around a tree. “You could’ve killed me!”

A laugh sounded behind him. “Aw, don’t worry honey.” The tree he’d ducked around exploded and he caught a brief glimpse of Bill’s face, gleefully grinning and terrifyingly illuminated by his own flames. “I would’ve put you back together.”

The sight of that face sent a shudder down Dipper’s spine and he let out a startled yell as he once again tripped. Before he could gain his feet again a heavy form tackled him to the ground. He grunted as he was forced onto his back and made to lock eyes with the fiercely smirking demon.

“Oh Pine Tree.” Bill cooed curling his hands around Dipper’s clenched fists. His sharp nails dug tiny trenches into the boy’s knuckles, earning him a quiet grunt. He chuckled, looming over the child, his teeth gleaming. “You weren’t supposed to let me catch you.” He leaned closer, lips brushing against the side of Dipper’s face. “What are you going to do now, dear?” He purred tightening his grip on on the brunette’s hands, a hiss escaped the boy and he laughed. 

Still laughing he pulled Dipper’s arms so they were spread out on either side of him, stretching to the point of pain. “Come on Pine Tree, I can feel your power.” The kiss he pressed to Dipper’s cheek was almost mockingly gentle. “Your emotions are so hectic, that it’s just,” he tugged the slightest bit on his arms making Dipper scream, “pooouring off of you in waves.” 

"B-Bill." Dipper grunted as those sharp nails dug even further into his skin.

"Concentrate Pine Tree." The demon hummed calmly as he pressed another kiss to the side of Dipper’s cheek bone. 

Seconds later he bit down harshly, drawing a choked sound of pain from his little sapling. He sighed blissfully and licked the now steadily bleeding wound. "Come on," he demanded, "fight back."

Half a beat later a burst of energy shoved Bill back violently and sent him hovering a few feet away. He grinned in fierce joy as Dipper sat up, panting and trying to lift one of his arms to press against his cheek. 

“Now that’s more like it kid.” He chirped cheerfully as Dipper glared at him.

"You’re such a," he gulped in a desperate breath, "bastard." With those few words of wisdom, the brunette groaned and promptly passed out. Bill raised an eyebrow at his unconscious sapling before snickering. 

"So fiery." He cooed scooping the boy into his arms and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. "Practice is over kid, good work." Letting out a pleased little hum he turned and began to float back towards the Mystery Shack. "I wonder what I should do for tomorrow’s lesson."


End file.
